Hielo
by Aidee Cullen
Summary: Estaba soñando. Hasta el hielo recorriendo su espalda la devolvio a la realidad. A una habitación junto a un inmortal. Primer Lemon Bedward!


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer!

**Hielo.**

Estaba soñando, ella lo sabía. Soñaba con Edward, en el prado. Una vez más. Observando las mariposas, las flores y disfrutando de ese sol extraño en Forks. Su fantasía duró muy poco.

Porque sintió hielo recorrer su espalda desnuda.

Hielo.

Sonrió adormilada. Bella estaba consciente de que el chico que tenía a su lado, le hacía sentir como si estuviera en el polo norte, pero sin ningún reproche. Al contrario, le gustaba estar ahí. Siempre con él.

Abrió los ojos despacio, tratando de ver algo en la oscuridad que invade la habitación.

-Lo Siento- murmuró tan despacio que no estaba segura de haberle escuchado correctamente. Sin embargo no obtuvo una respuesta porque lo miro; haciéndome olvidar el presente para iniciar a recordar hace tan solo un par de horas. Ya en el pasado.

Había cumplido su promesa. Isabella tenía su experiencia humana más deseada.

El como empezó, era confuso. Solo recordaba que de besarse en el sofá mientras escuchaban Debussy, pasaron a un lugar más cómodo.

Sin cuestiones. Él lo vio en sus ojos cualquier respuesta positiva para continuar.

-Está bien-Edward hundió los labios en su cabe­llo- Te deseo -dijo con voz ronca y decidida-. No se hable más. Lo haremos. -La abrazó con más fuerza-.

Bella cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

Los brazos que la rodeaban parecían de acero. Sentía el "calor" de su virilidad entre sus piernas. Pero él deslizaba las manos por toda la extensión de su espalda.

-Bella -susurró-, no tengas miedo. Deseo compla­certe. Te lo demostraré. Confía en mí. Debes confiar en mí-

Edward la tomó en sus brazos sin ninguna dificultad, para llegar a la cama. Edward la depositó en el suelo (frente a esta) y le tomó la cara entre sus frías manos, acariciándole la co­misura de los labios con los nudillos. Ella contempla­ba con ojos entornados sus rasgos duros y perfectos a la vez, relucientes como el oro bajo el leve resplandor de la luz. Él inclinó la cabeza y rozó su boca con los labios.

Bella sentía la punta de la lengua de Edward rozándole los labios y de­jando un rastro de sedosa humedad. La calidez de su boca resultaba extrañamente placentera, y sintió de re­pente que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio. Rodeó el cuello de Edward con los brazos para no caerse y abrió los labios. La intrusión de la lengua de Edward fue lenta y gradual, como si no se atreviera a violar la barrera de los dientes.

Confiar en él. Percibía su tensión en aumento, el temblor de su mano al quitar­le uno de los guantes. Sentía su fuerza, su potencia re­frenada que amenazaba con estallar. Pero, a pesar de ello, la despojó del otro guante con similar delicadeza.

Los dedos se deslizaron luego hacia el extremo de la blusa, jugueteando con el contorno del encaje.

Bella oía el sonido profundo de su respiración y se preguntaba por qué él actuaba con tanta lentitud. Quizá acabaría cambiando de idea… Entonces Edward la tomó por los hombros, y emp

ezó a desabrochar la hi­lera de botones diminutos de la blusa, hasta que ésta quedó sostenida sólo por las mangas. Finalmente, muy despacio, se deslizó hasta el suelo. Edward continúo des­pués con los pantalones de mezclilla y se los quitó, dejándola casi desnuda, solamente al amparo de la ropa interior.

Edward recorrió el hombro de Bella con sus labios y deslizó el brazo con delicadeza hacia la parte anterior de su cuerpo y le rozó el pecho con la mano. Bella cre­yó que el suelo se disolvía bajo sus pies, le resultó impo­sible reprimir un jadeo, y el movimiento que lo acom­pañó hizo que la mano de él pudiera situarse aún en mejor posición. Aquel placer, sin embargo, estaba em­pañado por una oleada de inseguridad. Bella considera­ba que sus pechos eran muy pequeños... Lo más pro­bable era que Edward esperara encontrarse con otra cosa.

Tenía una torpe explicación en la punta de la len­gua, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra la mano de Edward se abrió camino por debajo del sostén para posarse sobre su pecho desnudo. Los dedos se deslizaron por la suave piel.

-Eres tan bonita -le murmuró Edward al oído-. Una muñequita perfecta. -Suspiró profundamente entonces apartó el sostén. Su miem­bro rígido se apoyaba sobre el lugar situado entre los muslos de Bella, que se ruborizó intensamen­te. El leve gemido que él exhaló era la prueba evidente de cuánto estaba saboreando aquella presión tan ínti­ma.

-Bella... Dios, Bella... -La besó y penetró profun­damente en su boca con la lengua. Ella, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, se rindió ante la invasión.

Edward la soltó de repente, emitiendo un gruñido. Se puso a tirar de las mangas de su chaqueta, intentando despojarse de ella, pero la prenda parecía estar pegada a él.

Las manos de Bella sorprendieron a Edward al des­cender hasta las solapas, apartadas y deslizar la cha­queta hacia abajo hasta que cayó al suelo. Sin mirarle a los ojos, Bella acarició la camisa y se dispu­so a desabrocharlo lentamente. Edward per­manecía inmóvil a pesar de que algo galopaba furiosamente en su pecho. Una vez que Bella hubo sol­tado los botones, Edward se despojó de la camisa.

Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama, de­cidida a entregarse a las emociones que se apoderaban de ella.

-¿Bella? - Edward se había arrodillado y tenía las ma­nos a ambos lados de las caderas de ella.

Bella se perdió al observar el dorado intenso de la mirada de Edward. Sólo le veía a él, como un león amenazante, apunto de devorar a una oveja estúpida

Le rozó el hombro tímidamen­te; sus dedos, sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse, se deslizaron por su pecho frio. Edward deslizó los dedos por la parte superior del muslo de ella y con gran destreza se deshizo de su prenda mas intima. Bella contuvo la respi­ración.

-Tranquila -musitó-. Tranquila

Bella estaba sofocada, sus ojos brillaban y le mira­ba aturdida. Permitió que Edward la tendiera en la cama, y empezara a aca­riciarle los pechos. Luego él se inclinó y con la lengua acarició el círculo donde la piel, blanca como la nieve, cambiaba de color.

Bella deslizó las manos alrededor de sus anchas es­paldas, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para atraer­lo hacia ella. Un instinto primario reclamaba el peso de él sobre su pecho y entre los muslos. Edward abando­nó los senos para buscar la boca. Ella, al echar las ca­deras hacia arriba, rozó el miembro que cada vez pa­recía más tenso bajo los pantalones. El gimió al sentir aquel ligero contacto y el beso se tornó violento.

Edward se situó entre sus piernas murmurando:

-Cariño... calla, no te haré daño... no... -Sus de­_dos, _suaves y delicados, acariciaban su intimidad. Ella gimoteaba, permaneciendo inmóvil ante tanta delicadeza, dejando escapar largos suspiros de placer. El propósito de de ser paciente se desva­neció. El ligero cuerpo de Bella se abría bajo su peso, y él sucumbió a la oleada de ternura y deseo. Desabrochó torpemente sus pantalones, y una vez li­bre volvió a situarse sobre ella y le separó los muslos. Fue empujando despacio hasta hundirse en el calor de su cuerpo.

Él le tomó la cabeza entre las manos y hundió los dedos en su cabello, besando su boca. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y le miró asombrada, casi llorando.

-¿Te hago daño? -susurró Edward, secando con los pulgares la humedad de sus ojos.

-No -fue su temblorosa respuesta.

- Cariño, cariño... -Él seguía entrando y saliendo, intentando que sus movimientos resultaran suaves y de­licados. Un placer inmenso iba invadiendo su cuerpo.

Bella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda. Sentía el cuerpo de Edward haciéndola suya con un ritmo decidido que le provocaba dolor y placer en las entrañas.

Suspiró cuando la sensación se tornó más intensa. Bella no pudo evitar un sollozo frenético, y se aferró con fuerza a su amor inmortal

Los ojos de él brillaban de salvaje placer. La su­jetó _con _fuerza, concentrado totalmente. _Con _unas pocas embestidas más ambos alcanzarón el paraiso.

Bella siguió estremeciéndose de placer bajo su cuerpo, abrazándole por la cintura. Él tenía la cara en­terrada en el calor de su cuello, pero arqueó el cuerpo para liberarla de su peso. Ella protestó débilmente. Edward se puso de lado y la abrazó por la cintu­ra. Bella decidió descansar la cabeza encima de su _torso _e inundarse de su aroma masculino.

Edward permaneció en silencio, acariciándole la cabeza y jugueteando con sus rizos. En cuanto el sudor se secó empezó a sentir frío.

-Eso si es quedarse corto-

Sin darse cuenta, adormilada, se encontró comen­tando algo acerca de las sábanas. Él tiró entonces de estas, Bella se deslizó bajo la suavidad de las sábanas de lino. Edward estaba completamente desnudo. Por un momento a Bella le sorprendió la sensación de sus piernas junto a las suyas.

-Tranquila -susurró Edward, acariciándole la espal­da con sus dedos frios como el hielo. Ella se relajó, incapaz de reprimir un tembloroso bostezo.

Edward tenía un brazo en torno a ella y el otro doblado bajo su cabeza. Muy lenta­mente fue analizando todo aquello: aquel cuerpo presionando contra el suyo, el aliento junto al cuello, el tacto sedoso de su cabello. Se son­rojó pensando en la intimidad que habían compartido.

You will be the deaf of me.

-¿Listo para la segunda ronda?- cuestionó Bella.

-Tú crees, que tengo un control sobre mi deseos, pero no. Tendrás que esperar un par de minutos-

-Solo un par, mientras recuperaré las fuerzas para derretir ese hielo del que estas hecho- Y sonreí con perversidad.

Fin.

Hola a todos. Soy Aidee! Y este es mi primer escrito sobre el mundo de Stephenie Meyer. Espero que le haya gustado y sean lindo! Dejenme un review. )

Publicidad para Fans!

Crepúsculo.Peru: ¡Si eres peruano unete al Club Oficial de Fans de Crepúsculo mandando un mail a crepusculo.peru gmail . com! Agradecemos la publicidad por apertura.

Foro Latino: Claro de Luna. El lugar que esperabas. www . clarodeluna . tk

(las direcciones mostradas son sin espacios, ya sabes de eso)


End file.
